A user of financial system must log-on to the financial system before the user performs an action such as an inquiry or a transaction. If the user wishes to access another financial system, the user must log-on to the second financial system. Each financial system usually has its own menus and presents information in its own manner. Thus, a user, who wishes to access multiple financial systems, must remember multiple log-on user IDs and passwords and learn to operate each financial system. This process is time consuming and difficult. If the user wishes to access information from multiple financial system, the user access each financial system serially, create time lags between accesses. Additionally, some financial systems charge fees based on the user's actions. If a database provider, also called a data warehouse company, maintains the database for the financial institution and provides access to the users, the database provider charges access fees. However, access and fees are limited to fees associated with accessing the databases that the database provider maintains.